


À l’autre bout du fil

by Neechu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Gen, Light Angst, Nuit du FoF, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: Des conversations téléphoniques.Globalement, l'ambiance a tendance à être bizarre.





	1. ou : Tony et Bruce discutent au téléphone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n’avait pas appelé Bruce pour qu’il le réconforte. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être réconforté. Et il n’avait certainement pas le temps pour ça pour le moment. (Ou peut-être un peu, mais Tony n’était pas prêt de l’avouer.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Marvel, je suppose. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que rien ne m'appartient.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12390582/1/%C3%80-l-autre-bout-du-fil).  
>  Ce texte a été écrit pour la **[83ème nuit du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/31422/)** , il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Empire"** en une heure.  
>    
>  Je m'excuse d'avance pour : mon humour plus que douteux (j'y peux rien, plus c'est mauvais, plus j'adore ça), aux anglicismes (visiblement, je lis trop en anglais en ce moment), aux fautes/coquilles, ainsi qu'aux bourdes et autres OOCitudes. Globalement, j'avais juste envie de faire un câlin à Tony. Le tout m'a un peu échappé, à vrai dire. Je vous laisse juger.  
>  Il est aussi fooooort possible que je fus fort influencée par la fic "[ **The Compagny You Keep**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3468605)" de orbingarrow et tatemshope, où la dynamique entre Bruce et Tony m'a vraiment conquise. (Dans le sens strictement platonique et GEN de la chose. *toussote*)

Son but était de faire tomber un empire.

Si les choses n’avaient pas aussi mal tourné, Tony aurait peut-être été capable d’en rire parce que cela insinuait probablement qu’il avait été un empereur dans ce cas et l’idée lui aurait forcément plu.

Si les choses n’avaient pas aussi mal tourné, encore une fois.

Et cela avait été le cas. Plus qu’il n’avait jamais pu l’imaginer.

— Cela ne sert à rien de passer des heures à te blâmer, déclara la voix de Bruce à travers son StarkPhone alors que Tony tournait distraitement sur sa chaise.

Il s’arrêta et avisa l’appareil posé sur son bureau. Il n’avait pas appelé Bruce pour qu’il le réconforte. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être réconforté. Et il n’avait certainement pas le temps pour ça pour le moment. Mais Tony ne dit rien et patienta. Il pouvait entendre dans la voix de Bruce qu’il n’avait pas parlé anglais depuis un moment et il lui fallait toujours du temps pour trouver ses mots.

— Je suppose que mon absence n’a pas dû arranger les choses.

— Auprès de Ross ? Non, mais Ross est un trou du cul qui ne comprend rien à rien. Il s’attendait même à ce que Thor débarque pour signer les Accords de Sokovie.

Bruce rit. Ce qui était quelque chose.

— Wow, c’était vraiment le merdier.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Ainsi que les bras.

Ce type !

— Banner. Je n’apprécie pas quand mes téléphones, généreusement offerts par ailleurs, sont utilisés comme de vulgaires talkies-walkies. Même Steve sait comment internet fonctionne...

Steve.

Silence.

Merde, Tony détestait le silence.

— Adieu les blagues sur les super-soldats centenaires !

Son regard se posa sur le téléphone prépayé qu’il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt et qu’il gardait à portée de main sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il était évident qu’ils parleraient de Steve à un moment ou un autre. Après tout, on pouvait difficilement aborder ce merdier sans parler de Captain America.

— Je pensais que Rogers serait le premier à accepter ces Accords. Et que tu serais le premier à leur dire d’aller se faire voir. J’ai l’impression que la planète s’est mise à tourner à l’envers.

C’était déjà plus pour ça que Tony avait appelé Bruce. Son absence était même une bénédiction parce qu’un avis neutre était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin d’y voir plus clair, de prendre du recul.

Et Bruce était à peu près la seule personne avec qui il était capable de faire ça actuellement.

— Même si on a sauvé la planète...

— Plusieurs fois, précisa Tony.

— ... Plusieurs fois, répéta Bruce sans s’agacer, les dégâts qui ont été causés ne peuvent être ignorés. Nous essayons de faire le bien, et nous faisons ce qui nous semble être juste mais peut-être qu’on a fait plus de mal que de bien, à agir dans notre coin comme nous le faisons. La confiance des gens vient probablement d’être réduit à néant. Comment convaincre quelqu’un qu’on se bat pour le bien commun de toute la planète quand Captain America lui-même se met à mener ses propres guerres.

— J’ai toujours dit que l’amour rendait idiot. On peut dire que son petit-ami a jeté un froid.

Silence. Encore.

Mais cette fois, c’est moins oppressant. Après tout, l’humour avait toujours été la meilleure carte de Tony.

— Cette blague était absolument mauvaise, Tony. Et arrête d’insinuer n’importe quoi, n’importe quand.

— Si je ne peux pas faire de blague sur le Soldat de l’Hiver, alors personne ne peut. Et je suis certain d’entendre de l’amusement dans ta voix. C’était une excellente blague.

— Peu importe. Ce que je veux te dire, Tony, c’est que je pense que tu as fait le bon choix.

— C’est terrible, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que je deviens raisonnable ?

— Ne t’en déplaise, c’est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire. Même si je pense que tenter d’arrêter Steve toi-même était stupide. Et de foutre un gosse sur le champ de bataille, c’était de la folie.

— Donc, pour le Raft et l’évasion de la Team Rogers...

Tony jeta un œil à un de ses écrans. Il aurait dû être Secrétaire d’État vu le temps libre monstrueux que Ross semblait avoir. Il balaya les notifications d’appels manqués et se remit à lire les rapports qu’il avait récupéré sur l’évasion. Juste quand il pensait que Steve avait retrouvé un minimum de bon sens...

— Ça va être terrible.

Ce fut la seule réponse que Bruce s’aventura à lui donner. Et c’était probablement la seule réponse qu’il pouvait donner.

Helmut Zemo voulait faire tomber un empire, et il était bien possible qu’il y soit arrivé.


	2. ou : Steve et Tony essayent de communiquer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De son côté, si c’était à refaire, Steve referait la même chose. Mais s’il existait un moyen de résoudre tout cela sans blesser qui que ce soit, il était preneur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Marvel, je suppose. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que rien ne m'appartient.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12390582/2/%C3%80-l-autre-bout-du-fil).  
>  Ce texte a été écrit pour la **[83ème nuit du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/31422/)** , il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Famille"** en une heure.  
>    
>  Je m'excuse toujours pour : mon humour plus que douteux (merci Tony de me donner cette occasion en or), aux anglicismes (les mots continuent de me venir en anglais...), aux fautes/coquilles, ainsi qu'aux bourdes et autres OOCitudes. J'ai tenté de me réconcilier avec Steve cette fois, mais c'est terriblement difficile d'écrire de son point de vue. Encore une fois, le truc m'a complètement échappé et je ne sais pas si écrire en étant à moitié endormie est une bonne idée. Bref, cela se suit sans se suivre. C'est selon.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Steve avant de comprendre d’où provenait la sonnerie. Il sortit le téléphone de la poche de sa veste posée sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et l’observa avec une certaine appréhension. Il n’était pas sûr de quand ce moment arrivait, ni même s’il arriverait un jour et il réalisa alors qu’il n’était peut-être pas autant préparé qu’il le pensait.

— La ligne est sûre ?

C’est la première chose que lui demanda Tony Stark quand Steve décrocha.

— Oui, lui assura Steve sans pour autant entrer dans les détails.

— Sans vouloir jeter un froid d’entrée de jeu, est-ce que je dois y voir une quelconque offense au fait que ce truc que tu m’as envoyé date de mes premières couches culottes et que ce ne soit même pas un Stark Industries ?

— Hein ?

C’était la seule chose que Steve fut capable de répondre. Parmi toutes les choses qu’il avait imaginé, ce que Tony venait de lui dire n’en faisait décidément pas parti.

Ce qui, dans un sens, lui assurait qu’il avait bien Tony Stark à l’autre bout du fil.

— Tu as prévu de ne t’exprimer qu’en monosyllabe ? Cela risque de rendre la conversation un poil compliqué.

Steve retira son téléphone de son oreille pour l’observer un instant en clignant plusieurs fois les yeux.

Tout cela était définitivement pas ce qu’il avait imaginé.

Du tout.

— Non, s’empressa-t-il de dire en essayant de garder une voix stable. Je veux dire, excuse-moi, c’est juste que...

— Ouais, c’est bizarre. Mais essayons de garder notre sang froid chacun de notre côté.

— D’accord, dit-il en faisant un peu trop traîner le « a » et dévoilant la pointe de scepticisme qui l’envahissait avant de se sommer de se reprendre. Écoute...

Il s’arrêta, se demandant s’il était malgré tout prudent de dévoiler l’identité de son correspondant. On lui avait assuré que la ligne était sécurisée, mais Steve n’était pas disposé à prendre plus de risques qu’il n’en avait déjà pris. En particulier s’il pouvait l’éviter. Il devait lui au moins ça.

(Même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'il était absolument évident de qui était de chaque côté de la ligne.)

— Écoute, reprit-il en s’asseyant sur le lit qu’il occupait ces derniers temps, je suis vraiment content que tu m’appelles.

— C’est vraiment gentil de ta part.

Il y avait une certaine tension dans la voix du milliardaire, mais Steve ne s’en formalisa pas.

Un silence inconfortable s’installa pendant de longue seconde. Steve s’éclaircit légèrement la gorge en frottant son visage. Il n’avait jamais reculé devant rien, et s’était promis qu’il affronterait tout ça le moment venu.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de toi, lui dit Tony, anticipant déjà ce qu’il allait dire. Ce n’est pas pour ça que j’appelle.

— Okay... hésita Steve. D’accord.

— J’ai discuté avec l’Autre Gars.

Bruce, devina Steve. Tony aussi jouait la carte de la prudence. Parfait. C'était mieux comme ça.

— C’est dingue comme un type qui peut devenir vert de rage, littéralement, arrive à avoir la tête froide. Mais bref, peu importe, là n’est pas la question. Je me suis dit que cela valait peut-être le coup de tenter, plutôt que de s’en donner. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Oh, c’était terrible. Il avait entendu dire que ses blagues devenaient encore plus mauvaises quand il était nerveux, mais c’était encore pire.

— Je vois, de quoi veux-tu qu’on parle ?

— Je n’ai jamais assisté à des soirées pyjamas, du moins pas celles où on parle en restant habillés.

Steve s’était déjà senti mort de honte. Plus d’une fois à vrai dire et il connaissait par cœur la sensation du malaise et de la chaleur parcourant tout son visage lui indiquant qu’il rougissait du coup à la racine des cheveux en passant par les oreilles. Ce qui était nouveau, c’est qu’il se sentait mal à l’aise pour quelqu’un d’autre.

Cependant, Steve sentit également sa gorge se nouer et son ventre se contracter. Les efforts de son ancien ami étaient si évidents qu’il se sentit terriblement coupable.

— Je suis désolé, pour ce que j’ai pu te cacher. Ou ce que j’ai pu faire.

— Okay, on brise la glace directement alors.

— Je suis sérieux. Ce qu’il s’est passé, c’était... Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là.

Au léger « tap tap » qui se fit entendre à l’autre bout du fil, Tony venait de tapoter son réacteur du bout des doigts.

— Tout fonctionne.

Malgré lui, un soupir de soulagement s’échappa de sa bouche. Il savait que Tony allait bien, il savait que des secours étaient déjà en route quand il était parti, qu’ils arriveraient à temps et mais c’était différent de l’entendre.

— Je suppose qu’il était déjà trop tard pour reculer.

Steve hocha la tête, avant de se rappeler qu’il était au téléphone. Il se frotta le coin des yeux avec son index et son pouce avant de se pincer l’arête du nez pour s’efforcer de rester concentré.

— Je l'ai déjà perdu une fois, je refuse que cela arrive encore une fois si je peux l'éviter.

S'il devait recommencer, il le referait. Cent fois même si cela signifiait que Bucky était sain et sauf. Néanmoins, Steve ne dit rien de tout cela. Parce que si c'était évident pour lui qu'il chercherait un moyen pour que personne ne soit blessé ou enfermé, il ferait tout son possible pour empêcher cela mais il ne voulait pas que cela soit mal pris.

— Ce qu'ils lui ont fait... Ce qu'ils lui ont fait faire...

— Tu n'es pas obligé...

— Si, je ne peux pas te demander de comprendre si je ne t'explique pas.

— Je suis un idiot, mais il se trouve aussi que je suis un génie. Un plus un n'a jamais été un défi pour moi.

Fichus Stark. Il fallait toujours qu'ils...

— Mais vas-y, je t'écoute.

Steve prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. Steve n'aimait pas parler de son enfance, de sa vie avant le sérum en général. Il y faisait souvent allusion au cours de discutions, livrant des anecdotes d'un autre temps qui semblaient sortir d'un autre monde pour eux. De même que pour sa condition physique désastreuse. Sans entrer dans les détails, cela ne réveillait pas que des bons souvenirs. Cela était pourtant la seule solution qu'il voyait pour vraiment faire comprendre à Tony l'importance de Bucky. Parce que Bucky était important, qu'il n'aurait jamais été Captain America si Bucky n'avait pas été là. 

Être Captain America n'avait aucun sens s'il abandonnait Bucky.

— Il est ma famille.

C'était terriblement cruel de dire ça à Tony du meurtrier de ses parents, de celui qui lui avait justement pris sa famille mais qu'est-ce que Steve était censé faire ? S'il existait un moyen de résoudre tout ça sans blesser personne, il était preneur.

Le silence qui suivit fut terriblement lourd.

— À quoi ça sert d'être un super-héros si on ne peut même pas protéger sa famille ?

Steve sourit et laissa échapper un rire. (Il était aussi possible qu'il eut besoin de s'essuyer les yeux. Et les joues. Mais Steve Rogers était un super-soldat.)

— Je suppose que tu marques un point.

— Vous êtes en sécurité au moins ?

— Oui. Il... se repose le temps de trouver une solution.

Ce n'était pas une façon très explicite de dire que Bucky était de nouveau cryogénisé, mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal ainsi.

— Besoin de matière grise compétente ?

— Pas qui puisse se mettre en mauvaise posture.

— Effectivement. Et en ce qui concerne le reste ?

Les autres, supposa Steve.

Tony voulait probablement comment ils allaient. (Ou où ils étaient ? Est-ce que Ross lui avait demandé d'intervenir ? Non, songea-t-il rapidement, avec les Accords ils avaient tous les mains liées maintenant.)

— Rien à signaler, tout est... sous contrôle.

Sous contrôle. Steve détestait ce terme, mais comparé au Raft, la jungle du Wakanda, cela ressemblait presque à des vacances. C'est ce que Scott lui avait dit en tout cas. Enfin,

— Bien. Parfait.

Il aurait voulu expliquer à Tony où ils étaient, tout ce que T'Chaka avait fait pour eux, d'à quel point il était inquiet pour Wanda et que Vision serait probablement la seule personne capable de l'aider mais il déglutit en ravalant ses mots et passa une énième fois sa main sur son visage.

Il entendit Tony frapper dans ses mains, comme s’il venait de se lever d’un coup de sa chaise.

— Bon. C’était mignon tout ça, j’attends le faire-part de vos fiançailles avec impatience, mais il se trouve que je suis un homme très occupé.

Steve cligna des yeux. De quoi ?

— Au passage, j’ai toujours envie de coller mon poing dans ta dentition parfaite. Et je pense que tu es un idiot.

Il n’y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix. Du moins, il n’y avait pas que du reproche dans sa voix et Steve esquissa un léger sourire.

— Ce que j’ai dit tiens toujours, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— Noté, Cap.

Surpris, Steve resta silencieux mais le temps qu’il ne réponde, Tony avait déjà raccroché.

Bon, conclut-il, cela était loin de tout ce qu’il avait imaginé, mais c’était déjà un bon début.


End file.
